


Heat

by MooMooEverlasting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Peter Hale, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Season, Peter in heat, REALLY SHORT!!, Rough anal, SHORT FIC! LIKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMooEverlasting/pseuds/MooMooEverlasting
Summary: Peter is bred by a feral alpha, and Derek and Chris get more than an eye full.





	

Peter brushes his deft fingers across the rough bark of the sycamore tree, eyeing the bark with a weariness unknown to him. The overwhelming stench of _alpha hugged the tree, and the aging werewolf knew that his nephew would not be pleased._

_It had been a while since the Hale pack had any intruders, save a few stray coyotes. But to have an encroaching alpha werewolf on the Preserve?_

_He scents the air again, unconsciously stepping closer. Before he knows it, the tip of his nose is grazing the ragged bark of the tree, inhaling the musky scent with deep inhales. Unsurprising to Peter, the smell scent a pleasant warmth throughout his gut, instincts encouraging him to rub his stubbled jaw across the rough surface._

_His inner wolf yips in delight as the smell seemed to stick to his skin, mingling sensationally with his own vanilla scent. Of course the man would never admit this, though._

_Entranced in scenting the old tree, Peter doesn't react immediately when a nearby twig snaps, nor does he stop when an unfamiliar werewolf creeps up from behind._

_Hot breath caresses the back of Peter's neck, and he freezes. His body literally locks up, seemingly paralyzed as a deep growl practically challenges him to move. The gutteral sound rips through the wolf's senses, and he has enough sense to bare his neck to the strange being just in time to avoid a punishing bite._

_Calloused fingertips grip the nape of his neck tightly, forcing the older Hale to tip his head back even further. With a strangled whine, the werewolf flashes his eyes up at the alpha, meeting the angry red glare of the invader. His pride crumbles, and Peter averts his gaze defeatedly, much to the alpha's delight if his pleased growl was anything to go by._

_It isn't long before Peter finds himself face-first on the ground, nose pushed into the dirt by a single hand. The aloha had made quick work of his clothes, ripping them off carelessly with his sharp claws. Peter moans in loss as his pristine cardigan is thrown to the side._

_Naked and confused, he doesn't fully comprehend what's happening until a massive erection is pressed against his left ass cheek. The meaty member grinds relentlessly against the soft flesh, seeking any sort of friction. The alpha's frustrated grunts has Peter willingly lifting his hips, encouraging the man to find purchase in his suddenly hungry hole._

_He didn't exactly know what drove him to submit to the alpha, nor did he understand why he bared his throat so willingly to the stranger._

_What was wrong eith him?_

_∆*∆_

_Chris Argent furiously strips his cock with his bare hands, his top lip beading with sweat as his arousal peaks._

_He had been walking through the woods aimlessly when he came across a very...bewildering sight._

_Peter was on his hands and knees, completely naked as he took in a massive cock. A muscular, broad shouldered man was pounding viciously into the sweet, welcoming hole from behind, hands gripping those plump hips in an iron grasp._

_Any other person would have ran off, rubbing at their eyes in the hopes that it would erase all knowledge of what had transpired, but Chris wasn't like everyone else. Instead, he found himself sitting on a fallen tree, leaking dick pulled out of his pants as he jerked off to the glorious sight before him._

_The lone wolf moved a hand to Peter's hair, jerking the werewolf's head back to force him to bare his neck. Sharp canines sink into the exposed milky skin, barely breaking the surface. The alpha's hips smacked harshly against the bottom of Peter's jiggling ass, and his heavy balls slapped against the backs of his thighs as he bit down, claiming the Hale as his bitch._

_Peter's moans were cut off quickly when his shoulders are forced down, his face suddenly shoved into the dirt again. The wild alpha places his hands between the wolf's shoulder blades, applying the right amount of pressure to keep him rooted to the ground._

_Something about that position had Chris throwing his head back, mouth slack as he comes all over his clothed stomach. His orgasm had come quickly, much to his disdain. His disappointment is soon replaced with renewed interest as his attention is once again drawn to the erotic scene just a mere yard away from him._

_The crazed alpha was biting harshly into the back of Peter's neck, keeping him still as he struggled to push a baseball sized knot past the tight ring of muscle. He would pull back and slam down, pulling wrecked gasps out of the submissive werewolf beneath of him._

_"Fuck."_

_A rich voice from beside of Chris has him jumping, startled. He wildly turns to see Derek Hale, the Alpha of the Hale pack. The handsome man stood just a few feet away, nostrils flaring and eyes glowing crimson as he stared dead ahead._

_Chris searched the young alpha's expression for any sign of aggression that he had an invader on his territory, but to his surprise, all he saw was dark lust as the werewolf watched his uncle take a massive knot._

_With a feral snarl of triumph, said loner finally forces his knot into Peter's well-stretched hole, balls tightening as he unleashes his load into the warm heat of the older werewolf._

_Peter Hale hisses but doesn't attempt to move away because of the fangs still lodged firmly in his neck. His juicy ass was a deep shade of pink, and Chris hears Derek moan deeply as Peter hesitantly reaches down to touch his own cock. When the alpha does nothing in retaliation, Peter sets to work on his own weeping dick, hand sloppily jerking the thick member with practiced ease._

_When he finally cums, the alpha pulls out and races off, leaving a trembling, naked, pheromone-reeking Peter Hale alone on the ground._

_Derek practically pounces on his uncle. Chris follows more slowly, watching as the young alpha crouches by the head of his uncle._

_With an impatient huff, Derek grips Peter's hair and pulls his head up off of the ground, shoving his face into the alpha's clothed crotch. Peter obediantly nuzzles the obvious bulge beneath the dark denim of his nephew's pants, mouthing at it weakly._

_Taking his distraction as an opportunity, Chris kneels behind of Peter, whose ass still hung in the air. Ignoring Derek's bark of questioning, the hunter slaps the vibrant ass situated dangerously close to his hard erection. Much to his and Derek's pleasure, the flesh ripples with the movement, making Peter jump with a gasp._

_Chris brings his hand down again, this time onto the other cheek, and he feels his dick begin to fill out with renewed interest as that perfect piece of ass reacts by jiggling sweetly. Like a dog in heat, Chris presses his seeping dick between Peter's clenched thighs, fucking into the slick space. His greedy cock grazed Peter's oversensitive balls with each powerful thrust, making the slightly younger man groan._

_Derek seemed to get over the initial bewilderment fairly quickly as he pulls his enormous cock from his pants, parting his uncle's plush lips so that he could thrust his erection into the man's awaiting mouth. Raw, primal instincts lead Derek to fuck into the warm heat of the werewolf's mouth, and Chris found it to be too much._

_With an irritated growl that almost didn't sound human, Argent pulls away to grab onto Peter's bruised hips, digging his fingertips into the muscle. Without meeting Derek's lost gaze, he guides the fat tip of his cock to the winking hole, using little effort to push inside._

_His hole was still slick from the cum that had been dumped inside of him, so Chris was easily able to begin a rough, jack rabbit pace as he fucks into the warm cunt of his enemy._

_Alpha Hale didn't seem to mind in the least bit. With one last thrust into Peter's throat, the werewolf cums, refusing to pull out as he drives his sticky load down his uncle's throat, who swallows gratefully._

_For the second time that night, Chris allows himself to orgasm, pulling out just in time to paint the strong, sweat-sheen back of the arrogant werewolf, who was too exhausted to even react. His usual sarcastic smirk was gone, replaced by a tired yet content smile. It was a rare sight indeed, one that would be burned in the minds of Derek and Chris permanently._


End file.
